


Warm Heart

by Estrella3791



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Being Sick Sucks, F/M, Kristoff and Anna are married, Marshmallow is a big marshmallow, Olaf is pretty fun, poor Elsa, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrella3791/pseuds/Estrella3791
Summary: On a day when Elsa's not feeling so great, she sits at home and counts her blessings.





	Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I wrote this awhile back, when Frozen Fever had first come out, and I'm not super proud of it. But I reread it when I was going over my old files, and I kinda liked it, so here you go.  
> Enjoy!

Elsa sniffled and blew her nose for the umpteenth time. She’d have loved to heave a sigh, but that was just wishful thinking, because if she did then she’d start coughing.

She hated being sick. It was very rare that she so much as sneezed, but when she did catch a cold she usually caught it bad. Normally Anna would be sitting by her bedside, feeding her ice cream and making her laugh, but today she was out with her husband.

Husband.

Elsa smiled for the first time that day. Nearly a year ago, Anna had married the love of her life. Elsa had readily given her consent when they’d asked for it. Kristoff was perfect for Anna, his practicality and level-headedness perfectly complementing her enthusiasm and in-the-clouds personality, and, after almost a year, they still acted like newlyweds.

The wedding had been one that Arendelle would not forget for quite a long time. Anna had wanted it held in Elsa’s ice palace, because both she and Kristoff were emotionally attached, so Elsa had spent hours on end decorating it; forming pews, an arch, and beautifully intricate snowflakes that suspended themselves in mid air. And then Anna had announced that she wanted Elsa to make her dress. Elsa had felt unbelievably honored, but at the same time she was worried that all of her magic which was involved in the wedding might draw the attention away from Anna, which was definitely not what she wanted. When she had expressed this concern to her sister, she’d smiled.

“Elsa, your magic is part of you,” she’d said. “You’re my sister, and my best friend. I want you to be involved as much as possible.” 

Elsa had been overcome by so much emotion that she’d just let it go and cried into her sister’s shoulder. “Thank you, Anna,” she’d said; so many times that she was surprised that Anna hadn’t shouted at her to get it together. 

Sven had been the best reindeer, which had somewhat scandalized certain persons such as the Duke of Weaseltown, who had showed up uninvited at Anna’s wedding – minus his two bodyguards, thankfully. They’d refused to return to Arendelle, haunted by some rather disturbing memories of Elsa.

Anna had been breathtakingly beautiful that day, with her hair up in a bun and her strapless, magic-made wedding gown flowing around her. Kristoff’s face, as she walked down the long aisle, had been a mixture of the utmost exhilaration and pure terror. He hadn’t fainted – had held himself together surprisingly well, actually – and was, according to Anna, ‘the perfect groom.’ Honestly, how much more could Elsa ask of a brother-in-law?

When they’d driven off on their honeymoon, Elsa had returned to her ice castle, allowing Marshmallow to return (he’d been kept several miles away for fear of terrifying the guests) to help her clean up from the wedding. She let the snowflakes fall, evaporated the pews, and carried the arch outside for Anna to put somewhere when she came home.

And then Elsa had let it go, sending herself spiraling upwards, shooting ice in all directions, trying to sort out her feelings about Anna’s marriage. She had given her blessing immediately, of course, but Elsa had worried that she would lose her sister. She hated the thought of losing the closeness they had finally rebuilt almost as soon as they’d found it again.  
It wasn’t until Anna and Kristoff came home and Anna unloaded what seemed like an entire boatload of presents – and asked to spend the night in her sister’s room because she’d missed her so much – that Elsa felt better.

And now she loved watching Kristoff and Anna together; the way that she’d catch his eye against a crowded room, or the way that Kristoff would place his hand on Anna’s shoulder in a gesture of love and protection. Elsa smiled, like she often did when she thought of her sister’s marriage, because Kristoff was exactly the man that Anna had needed. She could not be more thankful for the two of them.  
Her thoughts turned to Olaf. The little snowman would probably be back any minute now. He was gone on an excursion to the ice castle with Henri, one of her guards. He loved visiting the palace and getting to see all of his ‘little brothers.’ Good thing, too, because there were so many of them that everyone else seemed to steer clear. Elsa laughed at the thought, and the laughter made her sneeze. Two more snowgies appeared, and just as quickly scampered out of the room. 

Elsa sighed and then, sure enough, started coughing. No snow creatures were formed when Elsa coughed, thank goodness. There were so many snowgies that the many extensions to the palace she’d made impulsively after Kristoff and Anna’s wedding were needed just to squeeze all of them into one place. Olaf and one of the guards took snowgies up to the palace every couple of days when Elsa had a cold, and today had been one of his days. He probably should have waited a bit, she thought ruefully, as she sneezed yet again and another few creatures bounded off. Elsa loved Olaf and Marshmallow, but unlike the two of them she couldn’t find a soft spot in her heart for the snowgies. Thankfully, the little creatures seemed to evaporate after a certain period of time, making it possible, albeit difficult, to contain them. Poor Olaf mourned all of them, though.

Elsa sat up and blew her nose again. Suddenly Olaf appeared in the doorway.

“Hi, Elsa!” he greeted her happily. She smiled at the snowman.

“Hello, Olaf,” she returned in a still raspy voice.

“Marshmallow said to tell you hello,” Olaf told her, struggling onto her bed, “and so did all the little brothers I talked to.”

Elsa’s heart had never felt more warm.

“Thank you for telling me,” she said with a smile.

“Are you going to be well again soon?” Olaf asked, twiddling his thumbs as best he could. (It was a trait he’d picked up on from Kristoff.) “I want to go ice skating!”

Ice skating had quickly become his – and everyone’s – favorite sport. Elsa was always more than willing to cover the castle courtyard in ice and provide skates for all those who had forgotten their own. 

Except, of course, now, when she was sick.

“Soon,” she promised. “Maybe tomorrow.” She felt a wave of fatigue and dizziness hit her. Olaf watched her in concern, patting her pillow and easing her back into a horizontal position.

“Do you need anything?” he asked, his brow furrowed in worry. “I can get you soup, or toast, or Oaken’s cold remedy – ”

“All of those things sound wonderful, and tomorrow I’d love to take you up on that offer. But for now, I need sleep, okay?”

Olaf nodded furiously, and patted her forehead. 

“You just close your eyes and go to sleep. I’ll come in to check on your in the morning.”

“All right,” Elsa yawned, feeling her eyelids drift shut. “Good night, Olaf.”

Olaf wriggled off of the bed and waddled out the door. Right before she fell asleep, she heard him whisper, “Good night, Elsa.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that that gave you the warm fuzzies it gave me when I first wrote it.  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Have a fantastic day!


End file.
